Mistaken Identity
by Reiji Neko Mitsukai
Summary: (A/U, co-written by Breanna Breifs) Dr. Gero wasn't the only mad scientist obsessed with turning people into androids.


Disclaimer: Dua, Meyin, and Tehyin belong to me. Bre belongs to BreannaBriefs.  
  
Author's note: BreannaBriefs helped me write this chapter. Big thanks, girl!  
  
* * * *  
  
"I got it!" Goten jumped up and caught the Frisbee that was thrown by his dad.  
  
"Great catch, Goten!" called out Goku.  
  
Goten flashed a smile and a peace sign, then threw the Frisbee at Gohan. It seemed to sail right to him, then suddenly pulled up and flew up over his head. Gohan jumped up and caught it with his right hand. He landed, then turned to the figure leaning on a nearby tree.  
  
"Hey Dua, wanna play?"  
  
With a small smile, Dua shook her head. "No thanks."  
  
Gohan shrugged, then threw a near perfect throw to Goku. Goku caught it and threw it to Goten. A sudden gust of wind made the Frisbee pull up, then it started to fall back to the ground. All three boys ran for it at the same time, colliding with each other and landing in a heap on the ground.  
  
"Hey, somebody's tickling me!" cried out Goku before succumbing to the laughter that was rising in his throat.  
  
"It's not me!" cried out Gohan. "I'm being tickled too!"  
  
"Ha ha, I got you both!"  
  
"Goten!" Goku and Gohan tickled Goten at the same time. "No fair! Two against one!" cried out Goten before his laughter became too intense for him to speak.  
  
Dua watched from the tree she was leaning on while surpressing a laugh of her own. The tickle fight went from two-against-one to a free-for-all. The sight of the three Sayians rolling around in a tickle match brought back memories of her father. Dua and her father never had a tickle fight; they mostly sparred together whenever they could.  
  
"OK, Goten, you asked for it!" Goku laughed. "Super Sayian Tickle!" Goten started laughing so hard tears were streaming down his face. Dua's smile grew a hair bigger. Then, through the background laughing of the three Sayians, she heard the leaves rustle from the long line of bushes behind her. Her smile fading, she turned away from the tickle fight and carefully walked over to the bushes. She was just a few inches away from the bushes when two hands grabbed one of her legs and one of her hands, then quickly pulled her into the cover of the bushes. They rustled once more, then were silent.  
  
Awhile after.  
  
"Let me go!!" Due cried out. Even with all her strength, somehow these kidnappers had a firm grip on her now.  
  
"Shut up freak!" one in all black hissed. He placed a bandanna on her mouth, shutting her up.  
  
Due glared daggers at her kidnappers. Struggling against her binds was no use, everytime she tried; they would tighten their grip. Due grinded her teeth.  
  
"Stop it your little wench! Or I'll have to take different measures of handling you!" one in all black hissed out again.  
  
Due mumbled. The guy in all black growled.  
  
"Hey, why not just knock her out boss?" one in the black mask asked.  
  
He thought for a moment, and then nodded. "Good idea" he then grabbed a thick stick. Approaching Due, Due could tell he was seriously enjoy this.  
  
Due fought against all odds, trying to escape. Just when she was about to loosen her binds that clung to her hands. She felt a sharp pain slam into her neck.  
  
Then everything went black.  
  
"Goku! Goten! Gohan! Dua! Dinner!" At the mention of the word dinner, the three sayian males stampeded into the house and sat at the table.  
  
"Where's Dua?" asked Meyin.  
  
"I don't know," said Goten. "She was out there with us."  
  
"Maybe you guys should go out there and look for her," suggested Chichi. "Dinner can always cook a little longer."  
  
"Awww, do we have to?" whined Goku. Chichi gave him a stern look.  
  
"I'll help," said Tehyin. Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Tehyin went outside to look for Dua.  
  
"Last I saw she was right here," said Gohan, pointing to the tree that Dua was leaning on while they were playing Frisbee. Goku walked up to the tree and called out Dua's name into the forest. When there was no reply he tried again. The other boys spread out along the edge of the forest and started calling out her name. After a few minutes they stopped.  
  
"Where could she be?" asked Tehyin.  
  
"Maybe she went to Bre's." suggested Goku.  
  
"Doubt it. She would have told someone." Goku stepped closer to the forest, then turned to look back at the house. The aroma of dinner caught their noses and turned all four of their heads towards the kitchen. It smelled delicious.  
  
"Well," said Goku, "It was only an ide-AAAAHHHHH!" Goku's cry of pain caused the other three sayian males to immediately turn to see what was wrong. But when they turned around all they saw was an empty spot of lawn where Goku was last standing.  
  
"DAD!"  
  
"GOKU!"  
  
All three started to look around franticly, trying to find the warrior who had disappeared. All three heads turned toward the forest to see two figures covered in black running away from them. All three sayians ran after them, Gohan and Goten leaping from branch to branch and Tehyin running on the ground. The two figures running away were surprisingly fast. No matter how fast the three sayians ran, the two figures ran faster. After chasing them for a while, Gohan, Goten, and Tehyin stopped, chests heaving as they gasped for breath.  
  
"They got Goku and Dua, I know it," said Goten. "We should get back and warn the others, in case someone else is going to be kidnapped." The three started running back just as fast as they did when they were chasing the two figures.  
  
Chichi looked out the window while Meyin stirred the rice. "I hope they find her," said Meyin.  
  
"I'm pretty sure they will," comforted Chichi.  
  
All of a sudden the door slammed open and Gohan, Goten, and Tehyin walked in. Chichi and Meyin turned to see all three boys walk in, chests heaving for breaths.  
  
"What happened?" asked Chichi, a little frantic when she saw the low burning rage in Gohan's eyes.  
  
"Dua's been kidnapped." Meyin's mouth opened in a silent gasp. "We were chasing the guys that took her, but they were too fast. They got dad."  
  
Goten walked over the phone. "I'm going to call Bulma first. Let them know what happened." He dialed up Capsule Corp.  
  
At Capsule Corp.  
  
Bulma has just walked into the living room when the phone rang. Picking it up, her voice chirped on the other end. "Hello! Briefs residence" she said, feeling happy.  
  
"Hey Bulma, Its Goten" Goten said, relieved it was Bulma and not Vegeta.  
  
"Oh hey Goten! What's up?" she asked.  
  
Goten cleared his throat, "Umm I wanted to call you because I have some disturbing news" He said, his tone shaky.  
  
Bulma face fell. "What is it Goten?" she asked, biting her lower lip.  
  
"Its Due.and now my dad. Their missing!" he said, trying to hold his composure.  
  
Bulma heart stopped, "Are you sure?" her voice was quickly becoming shaky.  
  
"Yes. We were playing Frisbee when Chichi called us in to eat. Dua was watching us, but when we went to eat she was gone. We went out to look for her and dad disappeared. We saw these two guys running away. We chased them, but they were too fast."  
  
Bulma bit her lower lip harder until she started tasting blood. "How horrible! Is there anything I can do?"  
  
"There is. Get a hold of the other Z-Fighters and tell them what happened. We don't want this to happen to anyone else."  
  
"Right. I'll try my best. Thanks for letting me know. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Meanwhile, in a mountainous area of the continent, two figures dressed in black carried a man in an orange Gi into a cave. After walking through a steel doorway, both black figures bowed slightly. "Doctor, we have received your second subject."  
  
From a dark corner, an old and evil sounding voice answered them. "Excellent! I will start work on him as soon as I finish work on her. Put him in a Stasis Pod until then."  
  
"Yes Doctor." The two men carried Goku over to a gray pod with a glass window, opened it, and put him inside. They put an oxygen mask on him, then closed the pod and watched as blue-green colored water filled the pod. "It is done."  
  
"Excellent. You know your other two targets. Now go!"  
  
"Yes Doctor." With another small bow, the two black figures left the cave.  
  
Bulma walked over to her car and opened the door. She threw her bag in and got in the driver's seat. Bulma hated these late-night meetings. This was the last place she wanted to go. Her friends were disappearing like flies in a swamp full of frogs. She started up her car and drove off. She had gotten a good distance away from Capsule Corp. when something black streaked in front of her headlights. Bulma, afraid she had hit it, slammed on the brakes and swerved before landing in the ditch. Recovering from the sudden stop, Bulma got out of the car. "I hope that was just a dog or something." She grit her teeth as she neared where she thought she saw what she nearly ran over. When she got there, there was nothing but empty road. "Well, it must've got away. Thank goodness." She turned back to her car when a hand suddenly clamped over her mouth. Bulma immediately tried yelling, but the hand stayed put.  
  
"You'll be quiet if you know what's good for you." Bulma felt a sharp pain in her neck, and then the world went black.  
  
Bra wrote the last sentence to her essay. "Finally," She shoved the papers into her textbook and jumped out of the chair of her desk, glad that her homework was finally over. She sat on her bed and put on her boots. Grabbing her duffel bag full of clothes, she jumped off the bed and headed down stairs. "I'm leaving for Daisy's now!" she called to particularly no one.  
  
Trunks appeared from the kitchen. "Remember, mom said you're spending the night one night and one night only." Bra just smiled and waved goodbye as she walked out the door. She shut the door behind and started running to Daisy's house, blue hair streaming behind her. She started walking when she was a block away from her house. She walked past a grocery store, humming a tune stuck in her head. She didn't see the pair of eyes waiting for her in the alleyway. As soon as she neared, two pairs of hands reached out and snatched her from off the sidewalk. She dropped her bag in surprise. It landed on the side of the sidewalk.  
  
Nearly an hour later, the two men dressed in black returned to the cave. One carried a young teenage girl with straight blue hair in his arms. They both bowed slightly. "Doctor, we have received the final subject."  
  
Sparks flew from a corner of the cave. Someone in a white lab coat stood hunched over a girl lying on a table. "Excellent." He replied. "Put her in a Stasis Pod until then." More sparks. "Blast! This girl's DNA is refusing to cooperate with the programming. I'll have to rewrite the program."  
  
The blue haired girl was placed in a stasis pod next to a woman with short blue hair. The pod turned on with a soft hum. One dressed completely in black turned to the man. "Will she be completed in time, Doctor?"  
  
He paused. "Yes, I believe she will. All I have to do is give her a new program and she should be complete. Yes, with her completion, I will be able to destroy the world."  
  
Trunks had just finished eating the last bite of his food. As he chewed, he looked out the window and at the gravity room. He saw two silhouettes flying through the window. "Dad and Bre are training still? They've been in there all day! When's my turn?" he complained to nobody. He walked into the living room just as the phone rang. He walked over and picked it up. "Hello, Brief's residence,"  
  
It was Daisy. "Hi. This is Daisy. Is Bra done with her homework yet?"  
  
Trunks frowned. "What do you mean? She left over an hour ago for your house. Isn't she there?"  
  
"Duh! If she was here, I wouldn't have called, Trunks." She replied in a snobbish tone.  
  
Trunk's brow furrowed from worry. "I'm going to go look for her. I'll let you know if I find her."  
  
"Whatever. Just hurry." There was a click as Daisy hung up.  
  
Trunks hung up the phone, then ran out the door, not bothering to grab his jacket. He hadn't even stepped on the lawn outside before he flew off. He flew up and over the buildings, making sure he had a good view of the path Bra usually takes. With the wind whipping through his short lavender hair, he scanned the streets, each second he prayed to Dende he would find her. About a block and a half away from his home, he spotted something familiar. It looked like her, but it was hard to tell when it was dark. He flew down to get a closer look. Trunks landed on the sidewalk and picked up what he found. Bra's duffel bag. He gripped the strap tightly, his fear confirmed. "Bra. no." He took off towards his home, a single thought ran through his head 'What about mom?' His eyes squinted from the wind as he cranked up more power for more speed. The cool night air whipped around him as he neared his home. Seeing the lights he had left on, he pitched down to the door. As he walked in, the phone started ringing. He almost decided not to answer it, it could have be Daisy asking if he had found Bra yet. 'Or it could be a clue as to where Bra is,' he thought. He ran over and picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
A female on the other line. "Hello. This is the office Mrs. Briefs was scheduled to attend this evening. She is a half-hour late. Is she ill this evening?"  
  
Trunks nearly dropped the receiver. "What?"  
  
"Mrs. Briefs still has not showed for the meeting." There was no reply. "Mr. Briefs?"  
  
"Can'ttalkrightnow,gottago,bye!" he replied quick, then, still holding on tightly to Bra's duffel bag, hung up the phone and ran out the door to the gravity room. He franticly pounded on the door, yelling, "DAD! BRE! OPEN THE DOOR!" A few seconds later the door opened and he was looking at his little sister's face, looking slightly peeved about being disturbed while she trained with her father. Vegeta stood behind her, towel around his bare shoulders. Trunks walked in, stepping around his sister and facing them both directly. "Bra's gone. I found this on the sidewalk." He held out the duffel bag. Bre took the bag from his hand.  
  
"Who?" asked Vegeta, enraged someone had the nerve to kidnap his daughter.  
  
"I don't know," said Trunks, facing his father. "But I think they got mom too. She's not at the meeting."  
  
Both Bre and Vegeta looked extremely peeved. "The fools," said Bre, her Ki level slowly rising. "They will pay with their lives."  
  
Deep in a mountain, in a cave, a young woman lay on a cold steel table. She had been drastically changed from when she had first arrived in that cold and dark cave. Her normally blonde hair had been pushed straight back. The right half had been colored black. The other half was colored white. The right side of her face was missing skin around the eye, all the way up to the eyebrow. Bone and metal plates were visible, along with the bare eye socket and cybernetic eyeball. The left eye remained closed. Her clothes had been changed. Her white tank top had been replaced with a ruby-red tube top that barely covered what it should. On the tube top was the Red Ribbon Army's insignia. Her blue jeans had been replaced with baggy camouflage colored jeans. Only her combat boots remained the same. From the elbow down on her left arm was replaced by a long blade. Two wires had been inserted into the base of her skull and were inserting her programming. Her left eye occasionally twitched as the program was forced into her mind. "Yes," a voice from the darkness said. "Yes, my creation, learn. You are no longer the person you were. Your friends are now your enemies. I am your only friend. I am your master. As soon as I am finished with the other three, I will have all the power I need to rule this world."  
  
* * * *  
  
Author's note: Well, what do you think? 


End file.
